Get in Papa's Pants
by dannams
Summary: Tony just wants some time alone with his husband. Follow up to Kids Change Everything.


"Red or blue?" Steve asked, holding the two silk ties against his suit jacket for his husband to compare.

"Hmm," Tony hummed thoughtfully, moving to stand in front of the taller man, "go with the blue one; I like the red one and I'd feel bad for ruining it when I use it to tie you to the bed," he said, lowering his voice and taking another step into Steve's personal space.

Steve rolled his eyes and took an equal step backwards. "Could you not say things like that when Peter's in the room?" he asked without heat, then placed the red tie neatly back in his drawer before securing the blue one around his neck.

Tony smiled smugly and let the familiar argument drop. He did not need Steve yelling at him again about his 'inappropriate language and behaviour around Peter'. No, he had much better things planned for Steve's mouth tonight.

It was their first night alone in a long time and he planned to use it to his full advantage.

With that in mind, he turned to his son who was sitting in the center of their bed -his and Steve's, despite what Peter thought- playing on a StarkTab. "Hey buddy, you excited to meet your new nanny?"

"Babysitter," Steve immediately corrected. "He's your babysitter honey, not nanny. Daddy and I would never get you a nanny."

Peter looked up from his game to give them both a look that summed up just how little interest he had in their conversation, then returned his attention to the glowing screen.

"Really Steve?"

"What? We agreed that it's an important distinction," the blond reminded walking around the room to gather the necessities for tonight. Namely an overnight bag with a change of clothes for both of them, and enough lube to slick up a mile long slip n' slide.

"No, you said it was an important distinction," Tony clarified, flopping back to lay on the bed, "I just agreed so I'd get in your pa-"

"Tony," Steve said warning, jerking his head in the direction of the three year old. "Language."

"I was only gonna say; pa-, pa-." His genius brain scrounged for a applicable word. When none came he quickly gave up. "I got nothing," Tony conceded, waving a dismissive hand.

"Pants," Peter stated simply, drawing both his parents attention to him. He looked up when he felt the weight of their gazes. "That's what you were gonna say, right? Get in Papa's pants?" he asked innocently, eyes moving questioningly between Steve shocked expression and Tony's proud one.

"Yes."

"No." They spoke at the same time.

Steve shot his husband and icy glare. "I meant, no. Of course not Peter, I don't know what I was gonna say; probably just something silly." He folded like a cheap suit.

To be fair, he really wanted Steve to blow him. Because despite his clean cut exterior, Steve was actually unbelievably gifted and very creative in bed. The word bed of course being used very loosely, as seen by their bathroom antics a week ago.

Tony looked up at his son from his spot on the bed and realised Peter had stop listening, probably halfway through his sentence.

"Really?" Steve asked sounding put out. "There is no reason a three year old should know that."

Peter tapped once on the screen with flourish, pausing his game, then let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm right here you know," he said, raising an eyebrow accusingly in an amazingly accurate impression of Natasha Romanov.

She was the wife of Steve's best friend Bucky, and easily one of the most terrifying women Tony had ever had the displeasure of meeting. They obviously needed to cut back on the amount of Peter/Natasha time if he was starting to mimic her.

Both his father's eyes widened in shock, but Tony was first to comment, not surprisingly, using sarcasm, "Well excuuuuse us, next time we'll make sure to incorporate you into our conversations."

"Good," Peter announced smugly, then went back to tapping and tilting the tablet.

"I- how- what!?" Tony stammered. Did he just get out-sasses by a three year old? "Are you gonna do something about your son?" he questioned, sitting up to look to his partner for help.

Steve just smiled placidly. "Oh, so now he's my son? When you were teaching how to sass you said you had 'a right to help shape his personality'," he quoted, knowing full well that Tony hated when his own words were used against him, "now when he aims it at you, all of a sudden he's mine?"

Tony pointed an accusing finger at his husband. "You're enjoying this way too much."

"I hate to interrupt, sirs," JARVIS's clear English voice cut in, "but I am to inform you that the nanny-"

"Babysitter!"

"-has arrived," he barreled through the message despite Steve's interruption, which was definitely not written in his code, but JARVIS always had a sort of 'I do what I want' attitude.

"Thank you JARVIS!" Tony said, excitedly spring to his feet and grabbing his pajama clad son. "Lets go meet the nice man who's gonna take care of you while I ravage your father."

He could hear Steve yelling 'inappropriate' behind him, but ignored it in favour of running to the elevator with Peter over his shoulder and ordering JARVIS to move the elevator at as faster speed.

When he got downstairs, he shifted Peter to his hip so he could properly shake hands with the large blond standing in the lobby of Stark Tower.

"Mr. Odinson! It's wonderful to see you again!" Tony greeted, already leading the man into the waiting elevator. He repeated his order of 'warp speed' to JARVIS, who complied quickly, accenting the elevator as fast as safely permitted. OK, maybe just a hair faster than that.

"Likewise Anthony. I assume this is my new friend Peter?" Thor asked with a wide smile.

Initially, Tony had hated the guy -people who smiled that much were always serial killers- but he is not only the husband of one of the nicest scientist in the SI labs, he has also owned a daycare called Asgard -of course Tony made a joke about guarding assess- for several years. Tony grew to like him, especially when he learned that Thor was willing to make home visits, and stayed overnights.

Peter on the other hand, did not seem to agree. The second Thor reached for him, the child's eyes went misty before he turned his face into his father's neck and let the tears flow freely.

Fuck! Steve was never gonna wanna go if Peter was upset.

"JARVIS, stop the elevator,"

"But sir-"

"JARVIS!" Tony cut off sharply, raising his voice to be heard over Peter's sobbing.

The car came to a gradual halt between the twentieth and twenty first floor.

He rubbed soft circles on Peter's back and sooth him with nice words. "It's ok baby, daddy's right here."

After a more hushed words, Peter's crying subsided. "There we go, Peter Pan. Can you you be brave for me and stop hiding?" He asked gently, running his finger through his son's wild brown hair.

Peter sniffled a few more times before poking his head out, then finally straightened up fully, tightening his hold around Tony's neck as though Thor might attempt to snatch him away.

"There's my big boy," he cooed, wiping the tears from Peter's face. Partly as a loving gesture, partly to get rid of the evidence.

He really could not stress enough just how much he needed to fuck his husband tonight, and there is no way Steve would agree to go out if that meant leaving their crying son at home. So, all he had to do was make sure Pete wouldn't be crying when Steve saw him.

"What's with the water works buddy?" He asked softly. "A minute ago you were fine with me and Papa leaving."

The boy eyed Thor suspiciously, then leaned in to whisper -a skill he was yet to really learn, so it was more of a stage whisper- against Tony's ear, "Thor's scary."

Tony turned to shoot the blond an apologetic look. "Sorry about that."

"It is quite alright, I have been told that my stature can be intimidating," Thor didn't sound offended, which was good. If he had left, Tony would have had to build a robo-nanny in the next ten minutes so he would still have enough time to get Steve fed and preped for their marathon fuck fest.

"I'll take care of it," Tony promised. He turned to look at the ceiling. "Jay, how long till Steve breaks into the elevator shaft and tries to save us?"

"Approximately one minute sir. I assured him that you are only experiencing minor difficulties but he-"

"Is panicking and screaming 'my babies'?"

"Yes, that does sound like an accurate summary of Mr. Roger's actions." JARVIS sounded amused.

"What's wrong with Papa?" Came Peter's small voice.

"Oh nothing sweetheart, he's fine," Tony reassured. OK, he had less than a minute to make this work.

He placed Peter on the ground and squatted down in front of him. "Did you know my buddy Thor here is friends with Aunty Tasha?" he asked, infusing his voice with as much enthusiasm as possible.

He had to hold up a finger to stop Thor from speaking when he saw the blond open his mouth to protest the obvious lie.

As a policy, Tony does not condone lying to children, that said, dying of blue balls and leaving a mourning son behind is much worse, so honesty took the back burner.

Peter looked dubious to accept the idea, eyeing Thor up and down before asking, "Really?"

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, "great friends! She loves him, even has him watch her dog Clint all the time." Tony spoke rapidly, keeping an eye on the time. "You know how much Tasha loves Clint right?"

Peter nodded. Good.

"Would she leave him with someone scary? No, of course she wouldn't," he answered his own question.

The three year old looked up at Thor- all the way up-, gaze softening slightly.

In that moment Tony loved Natasha more than anything in the world.

"Plus! Thor is married to Jane! Remember the nice lady that let you play in her lab when you and Papa came to visit me at work last month?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically. Tony knew he had this in the bag when his son's big brown eyes brightened at the memory of 'making science' with Jane.

He wasted no time going in for the final blow. "Jane is way too smart to marry someone mean right? She would definitely find someone nice, just like Papa." Wait for it... "And I know Thor's big, but so is Papa, and Papa's not scary right?"

The child looked offered that Tony would even suggest such a thing.

Oh yeah, he won this. "Good! So you're not scared of Thor any more right?"

Peter looked taken back by the conclusion, but nodded his agreement anyway.

"Perfect! JARVIS, to the penthouse please!"

The second the elevator doors opened, Steve pulled Tony in for a hug, squeezing Peter between them.

"Whoa there big guy, no need for the dramatics."

"You were trapped in an elevator twenty one floors above the ground, Tony!"

The brunet held his hands up in surrender when they became free as Steve took Peter from him, clutching the small boy against his chest.

"Are those tears on your collar!? Was Peter crying!?"

Fuck, he forgot to hide the evidence.

"It's OK Papa. I was only crying 'cause I hated Thor."

Double fuck, he forgot to account for Peter's honesty.

"We don't hate people, Peter. That's not nice," Steve chastised.

Yes! He's distracted!

"But you hate Hetler," Peter was quick to point out.

"It's Hitler- and that's because people like him are evil."

"Well I thought Thor was evil like Hitler so I hated him, but Daddy stopped the elevator and es-plained that Thor's really nice," Peter said brightly, grinning at his new sitter who returned the smile.

The fact that the big man didn't look the least bit shaken by this whole experience -or offended at being compared to Hitler- probably meant that he was a keeper.

Steve finally seemed to have absorbed all of the information, because he suddenly looked at Tony; eyes narrowed.

"That was very nice of Daddy wasn't it," he asked rhetorically.

Peter's smile widened and he gave an answering nod anyway.

"Why don't you go show Thor your room?"

"Sure!" The boy agreed cheerfully, "c'mon Thor, lemme show you the robot I made with Daddy. It's not as awesome as DUM-E and the others, but I get to..." Tony watched with a smile as Peter walked down the hall, voice fading as he got further away.

He loved that kid.

The sound of a foot tapping brought his attention back to his husband. Steve's expression was unreadable which set off all kinds of alarm bells in Tony's head.

He swallows thickly. "So? Ready for dinner?" he hazard.

Steve ignored his question for one of his own, "You locked our son in an elevator so you could get me out of the house for sex!?"

Tony winced slightly at Steve's tone, he sounded equally parts shocked, horrified, and yet not at all surprised. "When you put it that way it sounds...bad."

"It is bad Tony! If he doesn't like Thor maybe there's a reason. We should have discussed that with him together!"

"See that's why I didn't want you to know. You are the definition of overprotective! He's a kid who saw a big guy and got scared. I handled. We're fine!" Tony responded, keeping his voice low enough that Peter couldn't hear them arguing, as per their agreement when they first adopted their son.

"We are not 'fine' Tony," Steve said through gritted teeth, "how am I supposed to-"

"Steve," Tony said sharply. His husband stopped talking but his clench jaw twitched with the desire to say more.

Tony took a deep breath and tried again. "Steve, baby," he said softly, stepping close enough to the blond to wrap his arms around his waist. The other man still looked angry, but didn't push him away, so he continued on. "I convinced our son to stay with a perfectly acceptable sitter because I wanted to spend some much overdue alone time with the love of my life. Can we please just enjoy this without fighting? Please?" He begged, looking pleading into his husband's brilliant blue eyes.

Steve deflated after a moment, dropping his forehead to Tony's shoulder and unfolding his arms to go around the slimmer man's waist.

"Maybe I'm a bit over protective," he admitted after a minute of hugging, receiving a snort in reply.

Tony pulled away and went to press a chaste kiss to the blond's lips, but was caught off gaurd when Steve instead slipped his hand into his hair, deepening the kiss.

He made a surprised sound in the back of his throat then quickly returned the heated kiss. Steve was usually very strict about making out when Peter was around, something about sex and behavioural developmental something-or-orther. Although he was strongly for small shows of affection, again because of some article he read somewhere.

Tony assumed this break from the rules was his way of apologising. Apology definitely accepted.

Steve pulled away and smiled hesitantly. "I want to spend time with you too y'know? I just wanna make sure Peter's OK. I don't want him to think that we're pawing him off on a stranger because he was too much for us."

Tony smiled softly and pressed another kiss to Steve's lips. "I know baby, but Peter idolises you, and for some reason he puts up with me too," he joked, using his thumb to lightly iron out the worried lines between his husband's brows, "so there's no doubt in my mind that he knows we love him back. He's gonna be starting school in September and he needs to learn how to be with people that aren't us."

Steve sighed and nodded. "I know," he conceded, then looking at his watch said, "we have twenty minutes to get to the hotel that's an hour away."

Tony grinned. "I'll get us there in fifteen."

They made their way to Peter's room where they found him playing with Thor on the floor, piles of toys scattered everywhere.

"Hey buddy, it's time for us to go," Tony said quickly before his husband got a chance to comment on the mess, "we'll be back to make you breakfast tomorrow 'kay?"

Peter stood and wrapped his arms around Tony legs. "I'll miss you," he said shakily.

Steve hoisted him up onto his hip. "We'll miss you too baby, but like Daddy said; we'll be back tomorrow before you even know it, OK?"

Peter nodded and gave his Papa a hug too before hopping down to return to play with his toys.

Thor stood and clapped Steve on the shoulder. "He is in good hands my friends, enjoy your night with that in mind."

""Tack igen, Thor. Om detta går bra så köper jag dig en bil, fan, du kan få tio om du vill.*" Tony promised, meaning it completely.

Thor barked a hardy laugh. "No need for your thanks or promises of gifts, I am happy to do this."

Tony smiled and looked past Thor to Peter. "We're gonna go now buddy."

"Go to sleep at your bedtime," Steve added

Peter waved goodbye as the two men exited the room.

"I didn't know you spoke... What were you speaking?" Steve asked as he grabbed the overnight bag and joined Tony in the elevator.

"Basement JARVIS," Tony instructed, then turned to his husband. "It was Swedish, and I have quite a few skills that you don't know about," he said, crowding Steve against the shiny steel walls, kissing him hungrily.

They continued eating each other's faces until the elevator descended all the way into the underground basement. Even when they did reach the bottom of the tower, JARVIS had to clear his metaphorical throat and remind them of their reservation to get them to pry apart.

They took one of Tony's nicer cars, a red sports car; his favourite of the moment. They were all nice, but this one was more I-cost-as-much-as-a-house nice as opposed to the normal standard of the word.

Tony took the position behind the wheel, planning on breaking every traffic law in his way. He thoroughly enjoyed being able to drive the way he used to before Peter. Steve would never let him -and he wouldn't have wanted to- drive his way with Peter in the car, but it felt fan-fucking-tastic to let go.

When he got to the hotel, he skidded to a stop in front of the valet and went around to open the door for Steve before throwing the keys to the wide eyed teenager in the official looking red vest.

Steve followed behind as his partner he made his way into the lobby, already feeling more relaxed than he did fifteen minutes ago.

Turns out they really didn't need an hour.

They finalized their check in, and had an employee bring their bag up while they were escorted to the opulent dining area.

The lighting was fairly dark, perfect of privacy, and the tables were spaced sufficiently apart, probably for the same reason. Nonetheless, Tony asked for a table in the far corner of the restaurant, ignoring the question eyebrow realised by his husband. Steve may have gained the nickname 'man with a plan' while in the army, but tonight Tony was the tactician.

When they were seated, Steve leaned forward and asked, "What's with the table in the middle of nowhere?"

The brunet shrugged and shot his partner a devious smirk just as the waiter arrived.

"May I get you gentleman a drink to start?" he asked, pushing up his large round glasses.

"Why yes." Tony searched for a name tag. "Bruce, we'll have two bottles of wine, one red, the other white, and both of the best quality," he requested giving the young man a wink.

The waited blushed. "Right away Mr. Stark," he said rushing away. Then turned back on his heel and placed two menus on the table. "Sorry." Then he was off again.

"Really Tony?" Steve asked with exasperated fondness.

"What? It's not my fault my devilish good looks turn people's brains into mush."

"Yes, congrats on making an awkward kid blush, you are truly a sexual god," Steve joked, smiling at Tony's pout. "And that's not what I meant anyway; why did you get two bottles of wine? I'm not some model you're trying to liquor up enough to sleep with you." He smiled and took Tony's hand as he spoke, taking the edge from his words.

Tony squeezed the hand resting in his. "It's all part of the plan Stevie-"

"Please don't call me that," Steve groaned.

"I will be calling you a lot of this tonight, but I thought I save those for behind closed doors." He brought Steve's hand up to his lips and kissed it, reveling in the light flush that coloured the blond's fair skin. "A bottle and a half is to get you to forget your many sexual inhibitions, and a half a bottle for me. Perfectly reasonable if we account for your freaky tolerance."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I do not have sexual inhibitions."

"Oh-ho-ho yes you do!" the brunet said, shaking his head. "You hate being watched. You wouldn't even play with yourself in front of me, even though that's the only way I'll be able to watched you get fucked seeing as though you refuse to let me tape us. Plus, you won't even spread your cheeks for me so I can get a good look at your hole after I fuck you. I can list more if you want," Tony asked teasingly, taking in the bright blush covering his husband's face.

"No!" Steve responded immediately, "I think I got it."

The billionaire threw his head back and laughed. "God, after all these years, and all the things that we've done, you're still a blushing altar boy.

Steve huffed and went to jerk his hand away from Tony's grasp. The brunet quickly intercepted the movement increasing his grip. "Oh, c'mon I'm just kidding. You know I love the whole lady-on-the-street-freak-in-the-sheets thing you've got going on."

Steve didn't look any less annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Tony apologised sweetly, leaning halfway over the table to where their hands were clasped in the middle, puckering his lips expectedly.

Steve did not disappoint, meeting Tony the rest of the way to press his lips to the geniuses'. He also slipped a hand into the groomed brown hair and tugged light, making sure it was still hard enough to hurt just a bit.

"Ow!" Tony exclaimed dramatically, "that's a no no Steven! I'm pretty sure you're the one that had the no hair pulling talk with Peter!"

Steve grinned. "Oh look, here comes the whine."

They both turned their attention to the waiter who poured them both a full glass from their preferred bottle before leaving them to decide on food.

The two men looked over the menus and both settle on a meat dish, taking into consideration the need for protein and energy in preparation of the nights events. When the waiter returned, they gave their orders and settled into quite, idle conversation.

The food arrived quickly -he was The Tony Stark after all- and was placed in front of them.

"What is this Bruce?" Tony asked, eyeing the few pieces of food on his plate.

"It's, uh, your stake, sir?" Poor kid sounded terrified.

"This," he said stabbing the thin cut of meat, "is not steak."

"It's fine," Steve interrupted, "it's looks great Bruce, thank you."

"Just so you know this is gonna affect your tip significantly."

"Oh- I didn't, um."

"It absolutely will not, you can go now if you want not Bruce."

Tony frowned at the retreating back, then at his husband. "Really? You think is ok? This wouldn't even give me what I need to fuck you once! I think our society has become way too obsessed with weight if this is what constitutes a meal."

Steve rolled his eyes. "This coming from the guy who drinks fish oil and goes to the gym five day a week." He took a bite of his food, making a delighted noise as he chewed.

"Shut up," Tony mumbled but took a bit of his food anyway.

Between bites of their food and dessert, they talked and laughed, recalling things that they've rarely had the chance to reflect on.

"Remember how Peter called you mom for a month after we go him?" Tony asked after he'd already slightly exceeded the half a bottle allotted to him.

Steve, who had already finished a whole one on his own, narrowed his eyes at the brunet, not even trying to hide his smile. "We agreed never to talk about that," he reminded, using the hand with the glass in it to point at Tony.

"Oh c'mon it was so cute! He was all shy and you didn't want to make him feel bad so you let him do it for a whole month before you politely suggested that he call you Papa." Under the table he slid his socked foot into Steve's lap, applying light pressure to his cock. "You are the sweetest man in the world, you know that right?"

Steve moaned lowly and took a loose hold on Tony's ankle. He definitely wasn't pushing it away, so Tony continued his motion throughout the rest of their meal; tracing the length of Steve's cock over and over with his toes until the blonde was unable to speak.

It didn't take long before they were done with both their meals and dessert and were ready to pay the bill. Tony covered it this time, not only because it was his turn since Steve paid for their last date- back when dinosaurs still roamed the earth- but also because his husband was in no position to be making any sort of decisions with that dopey blissed look on his face.

He gave Bruce a two hundred dollar tip and his business card since he saw a since book tucked into the pocket of his apron; SI always needed more brains. Then he quickly dragged Steve behind him into the private elevator to the penthouse suite.

The second the doors closed he pushed Steve against them and kissed him roughly. It was reminiscent of the kiss in the elevator at Stark Tower, except with this one Tony was able to freely grab and squeeze at every part of Steve's body; no need to worry about wrinkling suits.

When the elevator dinged, Tony released his tight grasp on Steve ass and stumbled into the foyer before finding his way into the kitchen to search for food. Real food.

He was standing in front of the fridge when he felt Steve come up behind him and lift him over to the side with ease.

"Holy fuck," Tony breathed, feeling light headed from the sudden flow of blood from his brain to his dick when Steve returned him to the floor. "Jesus Christ, you're so strong." He didn't even care that he sounded like a woman from a cheesy romance novel.

Steve ended his his search through the fridge, coming out with two pre-made sandwiches. He turned to his husband with furrowed brows, tilting his head curiously. "Yeah I think we established that a long time ago."

"Yeah, I just didn't know you could fucking lift me! Why have you not fucked me against a wall yet?" he asked indignantly. How dare Steve deprive him of something so amazing for all these years?

Steve shrugged his broad shoulders and passed the sandwich he just unwrapped to Tony before opening and biting into his own. "I figured you knew, it's not like you're that heavy," he said around a mouthful of ham and Swiss.

Tony pointed his own sandwich at the blond. "You are fucking me against a wall the second we're done eating."

Steve swallowed, then leaned forward and took a bite of the bread and turkey Tony aimed at him. "Eat your food Tony."

The genius grumble but complied.

An half an hour later they had eaten three sandwiches between the two of them, a few protein bars, and drank some bottles of water.

Ready to go.

Tony was immediately in Steve lap, kissing at every area of available skin. "I haven't been this horny in my entire life," he murmured between kisses as he tried to paw off Steve's belt.

The bigger man stopped Tony's futile attempts at undressing him with his left hand, and grasped a fistful of brown hair with the other which stopped the assault of his partner's hungry lips. "As much as I like seeing you like this, I'd like to move this along a little faster." Steve quickly stood, bring the smaller man with him.

Tony's hands immediately sought stability around Steve's neck, legs doing the same to the blond's slim waist.

Before he knew it he was being pushed up against the the inside of the bathroom door. A familiar position to be in, but this time he had the leverage to grind down; easily sliding his erection against Steve's.

With a large hand behind his head and another supporting his ass, Tony felt comfortable relaxing his death grip around Steve. He allowed himself to melt into every aspect of the kiss and fully enjoyed it.

Way too soon though, Steve was releasing him, letting Tony land softly on the floor to stand on shaky legs. "Spoil sport," he called after the blond as he went to adjust the temperature of the rain fall shower.

Only minutes later, Tony was on his knees on the floor of the shower as the water poured down around him, tongue deep in Steve's magnificent asshole.

"Mmm, so fucking good babe, I'm close," the man above him panted breathlessly, stoking his cock faster and faster.

Tony pushed his tongue in further, swirling it around while adding some suction. Steve's breath hitched and he pushed by needily against Tony's face, but was still not tipped over the edge.

Quickly, the brunet reached between his husbands legs and and tugged lightly at his balls. Steve came all over the bathroom wall with a shout long string of curses.

Tony stood, licking his lips. "You have a filthy mouth," he commented, pulling his still blissed husband in for a kiss.

The taller man allowed himself to be used as Tony took control of his mouth.

"You're so fucking beautiful like this y'know," Tony complemented, squeezing both of Steve's nipples making the blonde cry out. "Bed. Now," he demanded turning off the shower and leading Steve to the bed.

He quickly found their bag and grabbed a bottle of lube. Steve was wet and opened now but he wanted to make sure he'd stay that way.

Returned to the bed, he immediately paused three lubed fingers into Steve's open hole. The blond writhed and moaned, spreading his legs shamelessly for more.

Tony was happy to accommodate. Lubing up his own cock, he moved Steve's powerful legs onto his shoulders and slid himself in all the way in.

"Fuck," he groaned, relishing the warmth and the heat, Jesus Christ, the heat. He began fucking into the wonderful heat, losing himself in it as it increasing it with the added friction.

A little while in Steve's brain seemed to finally come online after his last orgasm, only to be assaulted with a new batch of sensations, causing him to moan wantonly.

Tony asked the blond to turn onto his stomach, the panting man complied easily, getting onto his elbows and knees.

"Perfect," Tony cooed, squeezing at the firm ass in front of him before diving in once again with his tongue. He could now taste himself in Steve and fit two fingers alongside his probing tongue.

Steve rocked forward then back as though the pleasure was too much to just push into fully.

Tony pulled back, enjoying the taste of himself mixed with that of Steve and strawberry lube- one of the best tastes in the world.

They should have served that in the restaurant...maybe not.

He then bit and sucked at Steve's cheeks, wanting to look at the marks while he fucked him. Once he was happy with the quilt of bruises and bite marks, he slipped back into the tight hole.

Another few minutes of rough fucking and he was coming hard to the sight of stars dancing in front of his eyes. He pulled out his softening cock and watched as his cum slowly leaked from the twitching hole, then spooned it back in with the tip of his cock.

His entire body felt over sensitive but he managed a few more thrusts before he went completely soft and pulled out, flopping to lay on on his back.

After a little while of breathing, Steve got to his knees between Tony's legs.

He grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers before slipping one, then another, then a third one in easily. He had opened Tony up almost the minute they entered the shower, and was glad to see he was still preped.

Steve stroked his now hard cock a few time to slick it up then slowly slid into his husband.

He was almost fully seated when Tony looked up at him with blurry eyes and whined softly.

"Too much? Want me to stop?" he asked immediately.

"No, 's good just, pause for a sec?"

Steve nodded and stopped moving except for the light circles he rubbed into Tony's inner thigh.

"'Kay," the genius said at length, "you can move, and don't dare take it easy on me."

He obeyed, tilting Tony's ass up and pounding into him with quick rough thrusts.

Steve was already close from Tony being inside him, so it was only a short while before he was coming, filling his husband before pulling out.

They laid beside each other, catching their breaths in silence.

When they recovered they found each other's body, touching lightly at any available skin.

One of their cell phones on the bedside table suddenly vibrated continually, signalling a call. With a sigh Steve rolled over and checked each phone. The sound came from Tony's, but the caller id showed that it came from their house, so he quickly typed in the code and answered.

"Thor? Is everything alright?"

"It's me Papa!" Peter said cheerfully.

"Oh, my little Peter piper, I everything OK?" he asked, putting the phone on speaker so he could stand and pull on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

Tony eyes him with confusion, sitting up and spreading in arms while mouthing 'what are you doing'.

"Yupp! Thor is awesome! We made pizza an' drew stuff, an' made spider webs with paper! It was awesome!"

Steve waved off Tony's question and went back to sit on the bed. "That's awesome, I'm so glad you're having fun. I hope you called to tell us good night, because it's way past your bedtime."

"I tried sleeping in my bed but it's too scary, Thor put me to bed and went to his room, now I'm alone," Peter said sadly.

Steve turned to his husband, request to go home and comfort his son already on his tongue. That is, until he saw Tony's face.

"No Rogers, Don't you dare!" Tony whispered heatedly.

"But-"

"No!" He repeated, then spoke more loudly, "hey buddy, how 'bout you sleep in me and Daddy's bed? You can have JARVIS bring up the lights for you too, is that OK?"

Peter sighed defeatedly. "OK, I guess. It wouldn't be the same though."

"I know baby boy, but sometimes you have to compromise. Remember we talked about compromises?"

"Yes Daddy."

He didn't sound happy, but you really can't give kids everything they want.

"Papa and I love you lots, have a good night."

"'Night," Peter replied before asking JARVIS to end the call.

Steve began to strip again, taking off his shirt and boxers, then relaxing into bed with a sigh.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't give in to him but he sounded so sad I just wanted to go to him."

"Not that, although we will talk about your weakness for his sad voice, I meant the whole putting on clothes then taking it off bit," Tony said, motioning between Steve's naked body and then pile to clothes he just took off.

"Oh, that," he said nervously, "I just feel weird talking to him when I'm naked." He mumbled hurriedly.

"You what? You do know he can't see you right?"

"Yes I know that, it's just weird, like talking to your parents on the phone while naked."

Tony thought about it for a moment then shuttered.

"Exactly," Steve said proudly.

"I hate when one of your weird hang ups make sense."

"I miss this," Steve whispered, words blowing through Tony's hair.

It was an hour after Peter had called and they were spooning in a freshly made bed, him acting as the big spoon.

"Hmm? Yeah, sex is great."

"Not what I meant you doofus. I meant this; holding you," Steve said poking Tony lightly in his side. The brunet squirmed away from the tickling finger then settled against the warm body at his back.

After a moment of silence Steve spoke again, "When we did this for the first time I remember thinking that I had to spend the rest of my life with you because there was no way I could find someone else who fit against me as perfectly as you did."

There was a long pause in which he thought that Tony might have fallen asleep, but then he felt the other man shift in his arms, turning around to partner look into his partner's eyes.

"If you make fun of me for being mushy I gonna kick you out of this bed," Steve joked, trying to lighten the mood.

There were very few times that Tony wore a serious expression like he was now, and it always made Steve nervous.

The usually energetic genius brushed Steve's hair lightly from his face, hand moving to rest on his cheek. "That's the sweetest thing that anyone's ever said to me," he stated simply, "I'll mock you for it later, but for now I'll just enjoy your snappiness and join in.

"I'm uh, not good at this, but I hope you know just how l perfect I think you are, and how much happier I've been since the first time you walked up to my table at lunch in eleventh grade. I have no idea where I would've ended up if it wasn't for you, probably just like Howard, so thank you."

"I love you too," Steve replied easily, then poured all the intensity of those words into a kiss.

When they pulled apart Tony smile softly for a moment before his usual Stark grin return. "Now hold me and stroke my hair until I fall asleep," he demanded, turning back around to snuggle into Steve's warmth.

The soldier chuckled but wasted no time complying.

The next morning was bitter sweet. They were both glad to get back to Peter, but sad to be leaving.

Once they exited the elevator to the penthouse and were attacked by hugs and kisses, they knew exactly where they wanted be.

That is, until the next date night.


End file.
